


И все-таки странный вы, мистер Нигма

by iphise



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: Эдвард часто задерживался на работе допоздна, ведь дома-то его никто не ждал.
Relationships: Kristen Kringle/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 3





	И все-таки странный вы, мистер Нигма

Эдвард часто задерживался на работе допоздна, бывало даже, что ночевал в участке. И приходил он раньше всех. Правда, были и те, кто оставался на ночное дежурство, но таких честных работяг было мало, многие просто уходили по кабакам — Нигма даже знал, какое заведение для поздних посиделок облюбовал каждый из сотрудников, — и не стоило забывать о преступниках, что сидели за решетками круглые сутки.

Ночью здание преображалось, как-то все приосанивалось, становилось величественнее, а оттого грознее; вытягивались и без того пустые коридоры. В подобном месте даже Нигма чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Но вот в архиве было вполне уютно. Не так хорошо как в присутствии мисс Крингл, но все же довольно приятно. Мягкий свет настольной лампы, который ловили панели из темного дерева, и зависший в помещении запах Кристен. Мед и кардамон. Единственным недостатком комнаты — помимо отсутствия девушки — был толстый слой пыли, легший почти на все предметы мебели.

Там Эдвард изменял всем своим привычкам и просто-напросто _бездельничал_. Сидел, закинув скрещенные ноги на стол, откинувшись на спинку стула, и позволял себе мечтать о Кристен. Никакой работы, трупов и вороха бумаг. Вместо этого — счастливое и безоблачное будущее, жизнь рядом с Крис и прочие несущественные радости. В подобной атмосфере очень легко воображается.

В итоге Эд уходил домой, не завершив своих дел. Зато возвращался он прекрасно отдохнувшим и приободренным, полным надежды привлечь внимание девушки.

В один из подобных дней Нигма незаметно протащил в отдел комнатное растение и чистящее средство. Вещи пришлось спрятать под стол, и Эдвард постоянно нырял под данный предмет мебели и поглядывал то на цветок, то на ядовито-голубую жидкость, опасаясь за судьбу оных, будто что-то могло случиться с ними там, в тени столешницы. Вопросов от коллег — если кто и отличил обычное поведение Нигмы от не свойственной ему паранойи — не последовало, и мужчина мог вздохнуть с облегчением. Не стоит никому знать о его симпатии к мисс Крингл, до тех пор, пока Эд не предпримет что-то более решительное.

А пока можно было поухаживать за девушкой дистанционно. Это более надежный способ. Вряд ли Кристен догадается, что это делает именно он, а значит и шансов получить отказ меньше.

Почему-то прийти среди ночи в архив и проделать там что-то вроде генеральной уборки казалось Эдварду весьма хорошей затеей. Ни капли не странно, если учесть то, что подобные действия в корне отличаются от уже привычной ему деятельности. Мисс Крингл ведь говорила, что он странный? Вряд ли странный человек притащил бы даме цветок. Это же вполне обычное поведение, верно?

Мужчина энергично водил тряпкой по столу, вполголоса подпевая льющейся из старенького радиоприемника мелодии, и вроде бы даже пританцовывал в такт. Он едва удержал себя от желания оставить Кристен нечто, что указывало бы на _его_ пребывание здесь. Но было бы это странно? Определенно.

Нигма старался действовать по всем шаблонам. Сделать мисс Крингл приятное? Так ведь у нее на душе сразу потеплеет, стоит ей увидеть, как преобразился архив. Подарить цветы? И одного вполне хватит, пусть это даже и не совсем цветок.

* * *

На следующее утро в кабинет ворвалась Кристен, отыскала глазами Нигму, который рылся в одном из выдвижных ящиков шкафа, и подошла к нему, держа в вытянутой руке исчерканную вдоль и поперек бумажку.

— Как вы это объясните? — ее возмущенный тон куда-то испарился и сменился растерянным, стоило только ей поймать взгляд мужчины: такой виноватый, с оттенком любопытства, было в нем что-то еще.

— Мисс Крингл? — Кристен не успела разглядеть это _нечто_ : Эдвард опустил глаза на зажатый в ее руке лист, а затем снова поднял их на девушку. — Извините, не удержался.

— Так это вы были в моем кабинете вчера, мистер Нигма?

— Ну, формально это не кабинет, — он сцепил пальцы в замок и набрал в рот побольше воздуха, очевидно, готовясь к прочтению целой лекции, однако передумал. — Но это был я.

— Если не ошибаюсь, в записке вы зашифровали свою фамилию? — праведное возмущение все не возвращалось, поэтому Кристен скрестила руки на груди и попыталась нахмуриться, чтобы скрыть улыбку: определенно, некоторая странность, присущая этому человеку, не умаляла его своеобразное обаяние. — Только вот никак не пойму, при чем тут шампанское.

— Так и есть. «Нигма» — Эдвард отчего-то заволновался, поправил очки, одернул пиджак, внезапно вспотевшие руки потянулись к воротнику рубашки. — А насчет шампанского… Это приглашение.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Нигма. Но, боюсь, я не смогу, — мужчина кивнул и приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, снова поправил очки.

— Ч _у_ дная примула, — Кристен развернулась на каблуках и, покачав головой, со вздохом добавила:  
— Только вот вы ужасно странный, мистер Нигма.

Хлопнула дверь кабинета, беспорядочно разметав по помещению запах меда и кардамона.

— Да, спасибо. Значит, в следующий раз, — запоздало спохватился Эдвард и попытался стереть с лица улыбку — если он зайдет в морг с такой физиономией, его неправильно поймут.

**Author's Note:**

> Arctic Monkeys — I Wanna Be Yours
> 
> *Пришла мне в голову идея: записка, вроде «Розы красные, фиалки голубые...» Только по первым буквам цветов можно сложить фамилию «Нигма». Не очень-то оригинально, признаю.


End file.
